1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to database information distribution, and more particularly to, distribution of database information in dynamic database system configurations.
2. Related Art
A database is a collection of stored data that is logically related and that is accessible by one or more users or applications. In some database implementations, the amount of information needed for storage and processing may be cyclical in nature such that additional resources may be required for storage and accessing during different periods of time. Database flexibility allows additional resources to be added or removed to accommodate this cyclical nature.
In addressing the need for greater database capacity both for processing and storage, additional resources may be added. However, the addition of resources requires decisions to be made regarding the redistribution of previously-stored database information. For example, each database table should be analyzed to determine if redistribution should be performed. Redistribution of database resources also comes with associated costs regarding the use of the database for the actual redistribution of data. Also, in instances where the addition of resources is temporary, costs of re-redistributing the data prior to the removal of the additional resources may also require consideration. Thus, considerations regarding both the use of data being considered for redistribution and the costs of the actual data redistribution must be accounted for in order to make proper decisions regarding database usage efficiency.